


Moment

by uncaringerinn



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringerinn/pseuds/uncaringerinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no easy thing to be the wife of one such as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

"Hello, puppet."

Her eyes snapped open; a sudden chill of misery seeping through her body. Her heart raced and her muscles tightened. She swallowed thickly.

"Don't ignore me." He snarled; tangling a hand in her hair and yanking her head back.

She whimpered; tears stinging her eyes, "Loki, stop."

His eyes softened and his fingers slipped from her locks; a frown coming over his face, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "It's been a trying day."

"Loki," Her words were spoken with caution; careful where she should step, "Where were you this day? You were gone when I awoke and now you show up in the middle of the night."

He pulled away from her; his face darkening, "It's none of your concern, Sigyn."

Fear prickled in her stomach. Her throat tightened and her words were a hushed murmur, "You went back. To Midgard. You promised me, Loki. You promised you would never return to that realm."

His eyes flashed with something close to danger, "And I lied." His fingers traced their way up her neck; brushing her hair back behind her ear and whispering, "Did you think you were any different, pretty Sigyn? Did you think that just because I wedded you, made you my wife, that I would treat you any different than anyone else?" His lips ghosted across her flushed cheek, "Did you?"

"I'm your wife, Loki." She replied hollowly, "I deserve to be treated differently than everyone else."

"You are a foolish woman." He sneered.

"A foolish woman married to a broken man."

"How are you any different? How are you different from any of them?" He spat the word like a curse; hatred curling a scowl at the ends of his lips.

"I am not your brother, and I am not your father. I do not see you as anything less than you are, Loki."

He mimicked her words, "A broken man?"

"Broken things can be fixed."

"I am not some toy that can be pieced back together. I will make sure everyone knows that. My brother, my father," He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her fiercely, "And you, Sigyn."

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Sigyn's relationship is a strange but unique one to me.  
> I try to capture the essence of it.  
> I welcome all comments and critique.


End file.
